Newsies on and off broadway
Have you ever heard of Newsies: The Musical? Well, if you have (or haven't) here's the place to learn! This page will have everything from the original Regional Production to the First National Tour. Papermill Playhouse Cast * Jack Kelly: Jeremy Jordan * Joseph Pulitzer: John Dossett * Katherine: Kara Lindsay * Davey Baum: Ben Fankhauser * Crutchie/York: Andrew Keenan-Bolger * Les Baum (alternating performances): RJ Fattori (matinees) & Vincent Agnello (evenings) * Spot Conlon/Scab: Tommy Bracco * Oscar Delancey/Ike: Brendon Stimson * Morris Delancey/Mike: Mike Faist * Race: Ryan Breslin * Elmer: Evan Kasprzak * Romeo: Andy Richardson * Specs: Ryan Steele * Finch: Aaron J. Albano * Henry: Kyle Coffman * Buttons/Scab: JP Ferari * Albert (u/s Crutchie): Garett Hawe * JoJo/Bill: Corey Hummerston * Mush (u/s Jack): Max Ehrich * Scab: Scott Shedenhelm * Seitz: Mark Aldrich * Medda Larkin/Nun: Helen Anker * Wiesel/Stage Manager/Mr. Jacobi/Mayor: John E. Brady * Governor Roosevelt: Kevin Carolan * Mrs. Baum/Nun/Medda's Girl: Julie Foldesi * Snyder: Stuart Marland * Bunsen: Nick Sullivan * Hannah/Nun/Medda's Girl: Laurie Veldheer * Swings: Jack Scott & Michael McArthur * Dance Captain: Ryan Steele * Fight Captain: Kyle Coffman Original Broadway Cast (Commonly abbreviated as "OBC") * Jack Kelly: Jeremy Jordan * Joseph Pulitzer: John Dossett * Katherine: Kara Lindsay * Davey Jacobs: Ben Fankhauser * Crutchie: Andrew Keenan-Bolger * Les Jacobs (alternating performances): Lewis Grosso & Matthew Schechter * Spot Conlon: Tommy Bracco * Oscar Delancey/Ike (u/s Jack Kelly): Brendon Stimson * Morris Delancey/Mike (u/s Jack Kelly): Mike Faist * Race (u/s Davey) : Ryan Breslin * Elmer: Evan Kasprzak * Romeo: Andy Richardson * Specs: Ryan Steele * Finch: Aaron J. Albano * Mush: Ephriam Sykes * Sniper: Alex Wong * Buttons: JP Ferari * Henry: Kyle Coffman * Albert (u/s Davey, Crutchie): Garett Hawe * JoJo: Thayne Jasperson * Newsie Swings: Jack Scott, Michael Fatica * Seitz: Mark Aldrich * Medda Larkin: Capathia Jenkins * Wiesel: John E. Brady * Teddy Roosevelt: Kevin Carolan * Snyder: Stuart Marland * Bunsen: Nick Sullivan * Hannah (u/s Katherine): Laurie Veldheer * Nun/Female Swing (u/s Medda): Julie Foldesi The Broadway Closing Cast ''' * Jack Kelly: Corey Cott * Joseph Pulitzer: John Dossett * Kathrine Plumber: Liana Hunt * Crutchie: Andy Richardson * Medda Larkin: LaVon Fisher-Wilson* * Les (alternating performances): Joshua Colley & Luca Padovan * Specs: John Michael Fiumara * Mush: David Guzman * Sniper: Jacob Guzman *: LaVon was out on (then-temporary) pregnancy leave at the time of the final performance, and the role was filled in by original cast member Capathia Jenkins '''The First National Touring Cast (Also known as "The Toursies") * Jack Kelly: Dan DeLuca * Joseph Pulitzer: Steve Blanchard * Katherine Plumber: Stephanie Styles * Davey: Jacob Kemp * Crutchie: Zachary Sayle * Race: Ben Tyler Cook * Spot Conlon: Anthony Zas * Specs: Jordan Samuels * Finch: Iain Young * Mush: DeMarius Copes * Buttons: Chaz Wolcott * JoJo: Joshua Burrage * Romeo: Julian DeGuzman * Medda Larkin: Angela Grovey * Hannah/Nun: Meredith Inglesby * Les (alternating performances): Vincent Crocilla & Anthony Rosenthal Contact The Cast! 'Twitter ' * http://www.twitter.com/NapOnACottCorey Cott * Liana Hunt * Ben Fankhauser * Andy Richardson * Capathia Jenkin * Joshua Colley * Luca Padovan * DDeLuca15 * KeenanBlogger *KaraLindsay1 * ZSayle * dancinchaz